criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deformer
Deformer is the eighth episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot Previously on Episode Seven At Spring Fields, Cynthia is seen talking to Mia. * Mia: You aren’t kidding right? * Cynthia: Yes... he kissed me..... * Mia: Looks like you got a chance, now that he left Nicki. (sighs) I wish we could bring that horrible woman to justice... too bad we don’t have enough evidence to set a case on her. * Cynthia: My only hope is that she won’t hurt any more people. * Mia: I hope so too. I need to go back to the station, see you later, Cyndie. (enters the squad car) Cynthia hears something unusual in the car. She activates her X-ray eyes and sees a bomb inside the car. * Cynthia: Mi- Mia has already driven away before Cynthia could warn her. Shocked for a few seconds, Cynthia spins around to change into her Amazing Girl costume quickly, and tries to catch up with Mia before the bomb explodes. At'' the police station....'' * Rozetta: We tried our best to find Fornax’s caller, but we have no clue. * Diane: I think we may need to... An explosion is heard outside the station. * Diane: What was that?! * Jones: I’ll go check it out! * Rozetta: I am going with you, Detective Jones! * Gloria: I’ll go too! Jones, Gloria, and Rozetta go outside and see the bombed squad car. * Jones: Our squad car... it exploded... Officer Loukas borrowed it... but she’s missing! Far away from the station, Amazing Girl carries Mia safely to the ground and put her down. * Amazing Girl: You’re safe now, Mi... I mean, Officer Loukas. * Mia: Thank you for..... Mia looks at Amazing Girl’s face. Because her mask was partially destroyed by the explosion, Mia can clearly see a extremely familiar face under the mask. * Mia: CYNDIE!? * Amazing Girl: (covers half of her face) Um.... I can explain... * Roy: Mia! Mia, where are you? * Jones: Officer Loukas! Please answer us! * Mia: I’m right here! Amazing Girl flies away. Mia and Roy hug. * Roy: Thank goodness you’re okay. I thought I lost you that I nearly had a heart attack! * Mia: She saved me, Amazing Girl... She... Mia is about to say who Amazing Girl is, but she decides not to. * Miracle Lady: Someone tried to assassinate Officer Loukas. I guess it could be Fornax’s caller. * Jones: Let’s get back to the squad car and look for clues! We’ll catch whoever tried to kill Officer Loukas! * Mia: (thinking) Cyndie is Amazing Girl... but how is this possible? Back at the exploded squad car, the police starts investigating the area. * Jones: The ignition coil of the car was removed and replaced with a bomb... * Amir: I found ammonium nitrate residue on the car. I can tell you that it was a fertilizer bomb! * Martine: Fertilizer bombs aren't something you can just buy though.... that means the killer made it themselves! * Miracle Lady: Then we have to find where... * Crowman: (appears) I’ve already found out where they made the bomb. * Jones: Crowman!? * Crowman: Diane asked me to help with the investigation. On my way here, I saw a truck carrying some explosion equipment passing by. I can’t see the driver‘s face, but the truck parked near patrol. We should take a look there. * Miracle Lady: Alright, let’s go. At the shack... * Miracle Lady: (picks up a blueprint) A blueprint... about replacing the ignition coil with the bomb. Wait there’s a stain on it... a blue liquid.. * Crowman: Leave it to me, I can scan the sample and send it to my assistants in no time. (scans the sample with his gadget) Two minutes later... * Eagle: (on the radio) Crowman, Ru... * Crowman: (on the radio) Don’t say the name, call them “assistants”. Miracle Lady, Gloria, and Jones become suspicious of Crowman. * Eagle: (on the radio) Okay... you won’t believe this, our assistants confirmed that the blue liquid is blood! * Jones: Blue blood? * Eagle: (on the radio) It’s... alien blood! * Miracle Lady: So we indeed got an alien to catch. We’ll find them, and we’ll get them. * Unknown Voice: You don’t have to. Miracle Lady, Crowman, Gloria and Jones turn around and see truck driver Brock Perry. * Brock: (cracking his knuckles) I’ve been expecting you.... * Jones: Brock Perry? Officer Loukas’s boyfriend.... what are you talking about? * Brock: (deep voice) Brock Perry? I afraid this person doesn’t exist... and I only created this persona to keep an eye on that silly girl and the whole police department... and that bomb was just used to set an example. * Crowman: (thinking) Brock Perry... Cynthia and Tony told me about him, saying he’s fishy, and they’re right. * Miracle Lady: You said Brock Perry doesn’t exist ,then who are you? Show me your true face! * Brock: (chuckles) Be patient, Princess of Xerda... The show is about to begin... As “Brock” ends his sentence, his black eyes turns yellow, his black hair turns into dark blue, his skin along with his clothes turns grey, and scales appear on his arms and legs, like a living monster. * Gloria: (shocked) What the....!? What the hell is that thing!? * Deformer: I am the Deformer. I came to Earth to help my greatest master, Lord Mindslaver, who will be taking over this planet. * Miracle Lady: So you are Fornax’s caller! * Deformer: Fornax... the League of Darkness... I have never meet anyone as willing to cooperate with them. * Crowman: So you and the League of Darkness are working together. * Deformer: That’s right... they wanted to eliminate all the evil creatures on this planet, and my master want more loyal followers... It’s a perfect match, there will be no evil if everyone is a mindless little puppet of my Master! (laughs evilly) * Deformer: (points to Miracle Lady) But you, Princess of Xerda, are trying to get in the way of our plans, so we made it look like you were the villain! * Miracle Lady: You... you guiltless coward! * Crowman: And you also caused the earthquake, didn’t you?! * Deformer: That’s right, I was just testing how much can the creatures of this planet and their technology can take! * Miracle Lady: You’ll pay for what you’ve done! I’ll show you the power of Xerdans! (pulls out her sword) * Deformer: Then show me what kind of powers you earthlings have! * Jones: (with Gloria, pointing their guns) We’ll help you, guys! Let’s show that... * Miracle Lady: Save your bullets, officers. I’ll make this quick. Miracle Lady runs up and slices the Deformer with her sword, but he does a fling and dodges it. He then fires an energy ball at Miracle Lady, who responds by blocking it with her shield, Crowman throws an crowarang at Deformer, who catches it mid-air. However, that crowarang is equipped with remote-electricity. Crowman takes out a remote and activates the electric crowarang. The Deformer lets go of the crowarang on time, but is still slightly stunned by it. * Deformer: (smirks) Nice trick, Crow. * Crowman: I’ve got more than that. * Miracle Lady: And your opponent is me! Miracle Lady attacks and slices off the Deformer’s arm. Blue blood comes out, but the arm grows back. * Deformer: Shocking right? * Miracle Lady: That’s nothing special. * Deformer: How about fighting yourself? As his words ended, Deformer transforms into what looks like Miracle Lady, with the same face, same outfit, and same weapon, like looking in a mirror. * Deformer: (disguised as Miracle Lady) Like a reflection... * Miracle Lady: You may be able to simulate my looks, voice, and weapons, but you’ll never be able to do what I’m capable of! * Crowman: Copying, how original. Mircale Lady and Crowman fight the Deformer together, but the villainous alien does not only simulate the looks, he can also simulate powers. As Miracle Lady is facing someone as strong as her, she is unable take down the Deformer herself, but luckily, Crowman is here to help her. He has secretly placed a small stun bomb on the fake Miracle Lady’s body and activates it, stunning the fake Miracle Lady and turning back into the Deformer. The real Miracle Lady takes out the Whip of Truth, ties the Deformer with it, pulls him in front of her and sends him flying mid air by uppercutting him with her shield, which she then throws at him. She then jumps up and punches the Deformer to the ground before impaling him with her sword and shield, and stomps on him and takes back her sword and shield, defeating him. However, the Deformer chuckles slightly. * Deformer: (stands up) You think this is going to stop me? * Miracle Lady: What? How are you still able to... * Deformer: (regenerates from his wounds) No matter what damage you inflict on me, I am still able to fight you again and again... Jones and Gloria fire their guns at the Deformer, who instantly regenerates from the attacks and pushes the bullets out. * Deformer: Don’t you get it? Soon when I turn Miracle Lady into a trophy, I will eliminate you, Crowman, Mia, and the rest of the Grimsborough Police Department! (jumps away, laughing evilly) * Gloria: Wait, where did he go? * Crowman: We’re in open space. He can attack us at any moment now... * Miracle Lady: For now, you two stay in the shack while we deal with this. * Jones: (points up) Well, I guess you could say that we’re all dealing with this... * Miracle Lady: Huh? (looks up) The Deformer is now seen charging down holding a truck. * Deformer: EAT SOME OF THIS TRUCK!!! Miracle Lady jumps up and punches the truck. She starts slashing the truck in a quick pace. * Deformer: Still resisting? I think NOT! (pummels the truck) ' AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! I WILL TURN YOU INTO ASH!' The Deformer charges up an energy ball and throws it at the truck, exploding it. However, Miracle Lady goes through the explosion and slices the Deformer in half. The parts of the alien fall into the ground and slowly regenerate, unable to keep fighting due to the injuries Miracle Lady gave him. She then ties him with the Whip of Truth. * Miracle Lady: Where is the rest of the League of Darkness hiding? * Deformer: Sorry Princess, my master gave me the ability to auto erase my memories, so you won’t find anything from me. * Crowman: Then say goodnight. (punches the Deformer in the face, knocking him out) * Jones: I already called a related organization to take care of this thing, the GIA. They will be here soon. Crowman sees a notebook and picks it up. A GIA truck arrives and takes Deformer away. Jones, Gloria, Miracle Lady, and Crowman go back to the station. * Miracle Lady: This is the first time my whip has no use. We stopped the Deformer, but we don’t know where the rest of the League of Darkness is hiding. * Crowman: (holding notebook) I found this notebook, but it is written with some sort of code... (gives it to Diane) * Diane: I‘ll gives it to Gabriel to see if he is able to translate it... * Mia: Miracle Lady, Crowman, is it true? Brock is... he tried to... (breaks down and cries) I can’t believe it! * Miracle Lady: I am so sorry, Officer Loukas. * Mia: I... I need some time... (leaves the station, slamming the door) * Crowman: I need to take the bathroom. Crowman goes into the bathroom, takes out his phone, and calls Cynthia. * Crowman: Your best friend Mia is having a hard time, you should go check on her. * Cynthia: Well... I don’t know if I could do that without being awkward.... * Crowman: What happened? * Cynthia: Ahh... I can’t hide it from you... Cynthia confesses that Mia found out her secret identity during the rescue, with Crowman responding with a facepalm. * Cynthia: I pretty sure she won’t expose me... best friends help keep secrets. I’ll call Danny to check on her. Crowman is speechless. Outside the station, Mia is seen crying alone on a bench. A beat cop named Diego Diaz comes to comfort her. * Diego: Officer Loukas, I heard about what‘s going on. I just wanted to let you know that I’m here with you. * Mia: (hugs Diego) I can’t believe this... * Diego: I understand how you feel, but remember, you’re not alone... An hour later in Gabriel’s office... * Gabriel: The code on the notebook is Morse code. I translated it and found out that it is about some of the plans the League of Darkness had done, including flaming Rozetta... * Diane: Did you found something that could tell us what would they do next? * Gabriel: Yes! The notebook mentions the latest plan: 3 days later, at the airport, they will get Mayor Joe Warren under their hands. They are going to kidnap Mayor Warren when he arrives at the airport after he comes back from his business trip! * Miracle Lady: Then we need to get to the airport and protect Mayor Warren from being taken by them! * Diane: I’ll inform the airport security to gain more caution about suspicious people! We also need to inform Crowman to help us protect Mayor Warren! Meanwhile in the Rayman Mansion, Charles/Crowman changes back to his normal clothing and ready to attend a business event. Before he gets into his car, CCN reporter Nicki Nale comes out and talks to him. * Nicki: Excuse me, Mr Rayman, could we have a one-on-one interview? * Charles: Sorry ma’am, I am in a bit of a hurry. I need to attend a business event. (gets into his car) * Nicki: (gets into the car before Charles closes it) Then take me there. Also, this is a nice car... just like you, a man with taste... Charles notices that Nicki is trying to flirt with him and remembers what Cynthia told him about what kind of person Nicki is and what had she done to Louis. * Charles: (stern) Get out. * Nicki: A ride in a nice car won’t hurt, right? * Charles: I said get out. (open the door) Don’t make me throw you out. Nicki rolls her eyes and gets out of the car. * Charles: Also, I’m taken. (closes the door and drives away) * Nicki: I won’t give up that easy, Mr. Rayman... End of Episode Eight. To be continued in Episode Nine.